


Rani

by QueenRiley



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley





	Rani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



 

Rani turned the letter over and over in her hand. She thought it must be a joke, a prank, a scam of some sort. But the letterhead was official. The address in London was official. It was all so very… official. It just couldn’t be real. It was impossible. She hadn’t even applied for any internships, hadn’t submitted a single piece of writing anywhere. She was going to university in the fall, just as her mother and father wished. She hadn’t been looking for an internship.

And yet here it was. Her formal offer of a room and board summer internship at The Guardian. Space was limited, it said. They expected her reply within the week, it said. She couldn’t turn it down. Of course she couldn’t. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Internships were unheard of in journalism now. They were impossible to get. People spent years out of uni just trying to get something, anything, published anywhere. And here she had an internship just fall in her lap.

Except it didn’t just fall in her lap, it couldn’t have. There was only one person who could have done this for her.

She would have to thank Sarah Jane. It must have been her. Couldn’t have been anyone else, really. She didn’t know anybody else with newspaper connections. She didn’t know anybody else who had access to the pieces of writing the letter said she had submitted. She didn’t know anybody else, aside from her parents, who would have cared enough to even try on her behalf. But Sarah Jane did.

Sarah Jane knew how much she wanted to be a journalist. Sarah Jane had been the only person who hadn’t tried to dissuade her, hadn’t tried to tell her it was a worthless pursuit. She knew the competition was fierce, the jobs growing scarcer by the minute, the opportunities fleeting and short lived. She wanted it so bad, though, and while everybody else warned her to have a backup plan, Sarah Jane had been the only one to tell her to reach for it, to fight for it, to do everything she could to make it happen.

This was the opportunity of a lifetime. Her dream come true. She owed it all to Sarah Jane.


End file.
